People change but friends are forever
by Kickin' It Teen
Summary: Jack and his two best friends are bullied by Donna and Erica in middle school. Jack can't take it anymore so he leaves Los Angeles and goes with his parents in Seaford. There he changes his appearance and becomes more confident. Meanwhile, Kim and Sunny turn the Los Angeles School into an amazing place, leaving Donna and Erica at the bottom. Based on On the Outside by kitkaysaymeow
1. Chapter 1

Hi, there! This is a new story. I know I have another one up and a series of one-shots, but I SWEAR that this time I'm gonna finish this story because I already have everything planned out and I know how it will continue and how it will end. It will have about 3-4 chapters and this idea came to me after I read the first chapter of another story on here called "On the Outside" that belongs to kitkatsaymeow. Please, check her story out and I have to thank her for giving me permission to make a spinoff of her idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack's POV

Why is everyone like this to me? Why do they make fun of me? Is it something wrong with me? Is it because I don't act the way most people do? Am I so different from them?

Everyday is the same for me. Wake up, eat, meet with my only 2 friends Kim and Sunny, go to school, survive nasty comments and boring classes, go home, eat something, go to bed. The basics. But today was way worse than other times.

I woke up, ate then met with Kim and Sunny. When we got into the school's court, the two wanna-bes, Erica and Donna, showed up. They started picking on me. Being a chubby guy who hangs with two nerdy girls whom probably had no choice but hang out with me considering we were the lowest people in school on the social scale. Donna, the more daring one, implanted herself in front of me and started throwing insults at me. How I am too fat for my age, too stupid to interract with people and too smart for their liking. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I turned away and ran out of the school's court, crossed the street without looking and got to my house slamming the front door. I didn't even bother to take my shoes off. I ran into my dad's office and told him I could not take this town anymore. I had to leave as soon as possible. I couldn't bare another day of bullying. I am sorry for leaving Kim and Sunny shouting after me, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to go.

Now here I am, packing all my stuff. My father was shocked when I told him about everything that was happening to me over the last few years. Luckily for me my parents were going to tell me tonight that we are moving in about a weak. I told them I can't wait for another weak before I go, I have to leave tomorrow. The fun fact is that we are moving in my grandparents' town so I can leave tomorrow and start a new life there. But here's my plan. I am going to change my life completely. I will start being more open and less self-concious. I will change everything that I am now into a better version of myself without forgetting from where I left. One day I am going to come back here in Los Angeles as my new-self and continue my life that I will be starting in Seaford.

"Mom, dad! Ready to go!" My dad came out from the living room with the car keys in his hand, ready to drive me to the airport. I picked up my luggage, put it in the back of the car and climbed in the front seat. My dad got into the driver's seat, started the car and before departing he said:

"You should have told us sooner. We could have helped you. Maybe you will find this change good and one day you will just forget about this time." I could never forget. I will change myself. I will be me, but more confident. I will be the person I should have been from the beginning.

Kim's POV

All day I have tried to reach Jack, but he seemed to shut the whole world out. What Donna said to him was the last drop. I knew he hated himself. I knew he wanted to be more confident and be stronger. But he just couldn't change all of a sudden. For the first time me and Sunny stood up to Donna and Erica. They were appaled by our reaction, but Jack is our friend and they crossed the line. They had to be stopped. But that was only the beginning of Hell for them.

Jack's mom picked me up from school and told me Jack had gone to leave with his grandparents in Seaford for a while. She and her husband are going to leave in a weak, so they told me to give them an e-mail adress and my Skype to communicate with Jack. But I am scarred that he will not want to talk to me, that he will want to start everything from zero. New city, new life. But I have to be strong for him. I have to turn this school around. And Sunny said she will help me. All we have to do now is to show ourselves that we can be what we want.

Starting tomorrow, everything will change.

"Sunny, it's me, Kim! We have to do something about our school. We have two more years until we finish middle-school. It's time to show those two girlies how to keep their nasty comments to themselves."

"Kim, I know it's hard with Jack gone, but how can the two of us change this? We are just kids."

This is Sunny. Always questioning things, being rational and all. She is more mature than most kids at our age, but this deffinitely an advantage.

"Well, not just the two of us. Jerry and Milton can help. I know we don't talk much with them, but they are in the same postion as us. We can find a way to stop people from being so mean with others and we can start over. Remember, when we enter highschool, our classmates will be the same. If we don't form a strong bond now, I don't know how we will survive highschool."

And that's how it all begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised you guys another chapter, so here it is! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I may post another chapter in about 8 hours or so. I think the story will have 4 chapters and an epilogue or 3 chapters and an epilogue.**

Jack's POV

...248, 249, 250. Finished my push ups for the day. I get up and take a sip from my water bottle and on my way to get a towel I pass my mirror. I slowly turn around and for the first time in 3 years I truly look at my self. Broad shoulders, arms with the perfect amount of muscles, a 4-pack and the beginning of a 6-pack. In the corner of the mirror stands a picture of me at the age of 12 years old and in the opposite corner is a picture of me that was taken last weak, on my 15th birthday. Now that I closely look at how I looked when I was just 12 I realise that everything those girls said... (what were their names?!... Oh, yeah, Donna and Erica) was completely not true. I wasn't far, but not skinny either I had a normal weight I just let myself be influenced by their comments. I didn't look nerdy, I was quite ok-looking for a 12-year-old boy. Looking back now I have no idea how the hell I could believe what those wanna-bes said. I changed since then, I truly did. For the first time in my life when I arrived in Seaford I instantly made friends with my neighbour, Jason who is my age and, surprisingly, I was the one who started the conversation. I turned to be more confident that I thought. But now it's time to say goodbye to him and the other friends from Seaford High that I made in only one semester. My things are already packed and downstairs. I just have to take a shower and then off I go back to Seaford to live with my older sister, Clary.

I just happened to enter the bathroom when my phone started ringing. I answer and I'm totally not surprised to hear the voice on the other side:

"Hey, Jack! I really need your help with something."

"Kim! I'm here. What is it?"

Her voice sounded so broken and I hadn't heard that voice broken in almost 3 years. I still have no idea how school is going in Los Angeles because it's a touchy subject for me, so Kim decided that it would be better not to talk about it. But on the other hand I am quite curious becouse apparently Kim and Sunny changed for the better. They both sound more cheerful and more carefree so I suspect things got better there. Sounding so broken, Kim now scares me.

"Jack, Andrew broke up with me and I feel so lost!"

To be honest, I kind of expected that. I have no idea how Andrew started being friends with Kim then started taking a liking to her, according to Sunny so one day he finally made his move and asked Kim out. That kind of bothered me because I had had a crush on Kim since kindergarden and, unfortunately, I never had the courage to tell her. And in middle school, when everything was going down hill, I knew for sure it wasn't the right moment. Then, I moved which meant no chance of telling her so I just gave up.

Now, I am the best friend from another city who she relies on even though we haven't seen each other in a long time. She and my parents tried to convice me to Skype with her, but I just didn't want her to see me changing so much. In my point of view, she had to stay in the dark about my looks until I came back home. Tomorrow she will see me and I'm not sure if I'm happy or not if she is going to recognise me. Now I have to focus on helping her.

"Girlie, you don't have to feel down. I don't know why you got together with that guy considering how he behaved with the three of us in middle school. I don't know what changes have been made in that school, but I promise that from tomorrow everything is going to be okay again and you will be happier than ever."

"What?!"

Kim's POV

Andrew just broke up with me, the guy I had been crushing on since Jack left. How could I had have a crush on him?! I honestly don't know. It just happened. When we became friends and later asked me out I couldn't believe it so I called Jack at that time too and he seemed to fake happiness. I know what Andrew did to us, but I just had to accept. And now I suffer the consequences. Andrew just played with me. But no one plays with Kim Crawford when she changed the school for the better.

"Girlie, you don't have to feel down. I don't know why you got together with that guy considering how he behaved with the three of us in middle school. I don't know what changes have been made in that school, but I promise that from tomorrow everything is going to be okay again and you will be happier than ever." What's that supposed to mean?

"What?!"

"Kim, tomorrow you will go to school like nothing has happened and you will continue like this. I know it hurts you, but you have Sunny, Jerry and Milton to support you. And, trust me, you will soon find another person to trust."

"I don't know how you manage it, Jack, but you just made me feel better. I lo- I – I LOST MY KEYS." Oh my God! Did I almost say that I love him?! Good thing that I made up the loss of my house keys and covered up the mistake. How could I say that I love Jack when my contact with him was minimal. We only talked on the phone because for some unknown reason he totally refused to Skype. I still have that image of the perfect 12-year-old boy whom I fell for. He wasn't chubby, nor skinny. He had no glasses to be compared with a nerd. He was very smart and that's why Donna and Erica picked on him. They were jealous. Now they have no group. The hang alone in the library and not because no one tried to include them, but because they said they are too good for this school. Only later did they realise how wrong they were.

"Kim, Kim! You okay over there?" How sweet! Jack is concerned for me.

"Oh, yeah! I found them, I put the keys in another pocket. Thanks for the pep-talk, by the way."

"No problem! Hey, I would love to continue chatting but I was about to take a shower when you called so..."

Jack?! Showering?! Could there be a more perfect image?! Oh, God! I got it bad.

"Geez, Jack! I didn't have to know that." I laughed wholeheartedly.

"Then talk to you tomorrow." And just like that he closed. We speak on a daily basis but I somehow feel tomorrow is going to be another way of talking. I just know it from the way he said it. Like, mischieviously. Oh, well! Time to do some homework!

Jack's POV

I finished talking with Kim. She had almost said she loves me were was I just imaginating?! It couldn't be possible, she only knows my personality and for all I know she fell for Andrew because of his looks. Neah, I must be just overthinking it.

I got into the shower, washed my hair and then dressed into a pair of low-rising black jeans, a black T-shirt with Guns 'n' Roses written on it and a pair of red high tops. I stop on the door frame with my hand on the light switch and take one final look around the now almost empty room that served as my room for 3 years, the room in which I learnt how to be confident and how to not care about what others say if it's a bad thing. With a sign, I switch the light off, pick up my backpack on one shoulder and close the door.

As I am now looking on the window of the plane, I think: "LA, here I come!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is here. I guess there is going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. Have fun reading! Don't forget to check out kitkatsaymeow's story On the Outside!**

Jack's POV

Here I am now, back in Los Angeles in my old room. I now have a new king-sized bed, a large drawer with a gigantic mirror and two bed-side tables with lamps. The carpet is a dark-blue color with white swirling lines and the walls are painted in a reddish does not look like the room that I lived for 12 years. I quickly unpack and stick four posters of Guns 'n' Roses, Van Halen, Bon Jovi and Led Zeppelin, take a quick shower in the bathroom connected to the bedroom and go to sleep since it's already past midnight. Luckily, tomorrow I start school in the afternoon and I will see Kim and Sunny again. With this thought I turn off the light.

Kim's POV

I just got out of the shower and I take a glance out the window as I do everynight. Usually the house next door si completely dark, but now something is peculiar. While I glanced I am sure I saw a light on in Jack's old room, but as soon as I turned my eyes back to his window there is nothing there. "Probably just because I miss him so much I started having visions. I am really tired." Well, time to sleep. I turn off the light and pull my blanket over me and turn on my side. On my nightstand there is a frame with teo pictures in it: one with Jack, Sunny and me and the other with Sunny, Jerry, Milton and me. Sunny and I have changed a lot since 6th grade. If I say so myself, I think we turned out quite hot since we got rid of the glasses and braces and with a whole new wardrobe we sure left some boys with their jaws hitting the floor. I smile to myself and close my eyes. Time to get over my breakup and see the bright side of the future.

Morning

It's about 10 o'clock and I am watching my favourite TV series, Teen Wolf, on my laptop. Tyler and Dylan are very good actors and I can't stop from swooning over them. Oh, no! The last episode of the season has eneded. What am I going to do with my life? Oh, well! Time to get ready for school.

I close the laptop go to my closet and start roaming through it to find something to wear. I hear a honk that it cannot be mistaken for another: Sunny and Jerry are here. These two started going out 2 months ago and they have an amazing bond. They became best friends, like Jack and I once were and in a couple of years Jerry finally gathered up the courage to ask Sunny out. She was so happy and I was happy for her, too. But it is painful to watch them get cozy with each other. Well, I guess I have to stop this self-pitty and take Jack's advice. Get over the breakup and have faith that I will soon find another person to trust.

The two (Sunny and Jerry) enter my house since Sunny has my house key and come barging in my room.

"Hey, there, Sunshine! Ready to go to school?" says Sunny throwing herself on my bed. Jerry stopped in the door frame looking uneasy since I never let him enter my room. I roll my eyes and signal him to enter and to sit on my desk chair.

"I was just about to change so please excuse me while I do so." I say in a mocking British accent. I have a walk-in closey which is quite nice so I turn on the light and close the door changing into a tight bright red tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and I put on black Converse with silver skulls. I get out and look for my red Converse earrings and my simple silver ring.

"Damn, girl! You look hot!"

"Well, thank you, Sunny! Hey, guys! Guess what?! I talked with Jack yesterday. I didn't think much about it but he seemed to be in a hurry. And his room sounded... empty." This thing bothered me since after my conversation with him and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I thought it would be best if I shared it with these two.

"Kim, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. He might have been somewhere else."

I gave it a break and packed my school bag with books and notebooks.

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's go!"

Jack's POV

I woke up at 11 o'clock which meant I had to be ready in 15 minutes if I wanted to get to Los Angeles High in time. I quickly washed and ate some breakfast and stuffed some manuals and notebooks into my backpack. I slammed the door behind me, knowing nobody is home and rushed outside. Before I left the house I stopped and looked into the mirror. I looked quite hot if I say so myself. I am finally going back to the marvelous hell-hole that motivated me to become the person I am today. I climb into my black Audi convertible (my 16th birthday gift) and drive off to school.

Kim's POV

As I enter the school's parking lot I see Milton with his car door open and I can hear music from the car's speakers. Apparently he listens again to Maroon 5, his favourite band. A few months ago we started having this routine of singing something before we enter the school's building.

"Hellooo, Kim! Ready for some singing?"

I know it may seem like we are in High School Musical, but it is something we came up with our Music teacher. She seems to believe that it makes everyone more ready for school, which, somehow, is true.

"Milton, boy, blast Avril Lavigne's I Can Do Better!" This song seems to fit me after my breakup with Andrew and I'm not going to miss the chance of feeling better by singing a song. My classmates gather around Milton's car and cheer for me.

Cue Kim singing I Can Do Better around the parking lot

Jack's POV

Wow, this school is turned upside down. The parking lot became a singing stage and apparently everyone turned to be spectators to some chick who's singing some breakup song. But I got to admit, she has a great voice, but still. This doesn't seem to be the same school from where I left 3 years ago. I guess that things changed around here and I think that voice belongs to Donna. I hardly think that nobody else could have this kind of audience. I spotted her: same blonde hair, quite a change o fashion if you ask me. A wanna-be girl turned into a pop-rocker. Well, that's something new. When she finished singing she caught my eye and for a few seconds we made eye contact. She seemed to freeze then shook her head and went over to her red-headed friend. I could bet that one is Erica. I recall only her and Sunny to have that shade of red, but maybe Kim and Sunny are away from this place.

I rearranged my backpack on one shoulder and went into school taking two stairs at a time. I have to go to the secretary's office and take my schedule and then the classes start for real. Until now nobody seemed to recognise me. They only glanced at me and then turned their heads again whispering about how hot I am and taking guesses from which school/city I am. That's interesting. I can't wait for the frist period when the teacher will make the attendance and read my name outloud. Maybe I will be in the same class as Kim and Sunny.

The secretary's office is in an isolated part of the building where the toillets are. Everyone gave me strange looks when they realised that I knew my way around the halls. Guess nobody can associate this new me to the boy they new a while ago. Almost reaching the office a boy my age comes out of it. He is quite tall with sandy-brown hair and piercing green eyes. Andrew. I could recognise anywhere that annoying face.

"Hey, there buddy!"I greet him. He smirks and offers to shake my hand but I refuse to. He frowns and then shruggs.

"I am Andrew and I'm the cap..."

"And I am Jack and I don't care. Listen here, you broke Kim's heart and you're gonna pay for it. Maybe not now, but soon." I sound scarry even for myself. Apparently Andrew diggs in his memories and a recognition spark lies in his eyes.

"You?! Jack Brewer?! Dude, sorry... I didn't know it was you. Please, don't do something bad to me. I still need my looks. You are way more buff than me, dude! So just don't!"

"Not yet. Don't tell anyone you know who I am. They will find out soon enough. Oh, and while I am here, stay away from Kim and Sunny."

"Yes, course. Look dude, I was just..." That guy is really annoying.

"Just leave." He grabbs his bag and runs away. That went well.

Kim's POV

That guy in the parking lot seemed so familiar, yet I have no idea who he is. I am at my locker when the same guy passes me by with the schedule in his hand. I quickly close my locker and make my way to him to see if he needs help.

"Hey, there! You must be new around here! Can I help you?" He looks repulsively at me and I slowly take a step back. This guy is a little scarry.

"No, I know my way around. Oh, and Donna, don't play nice!" Donna?! What?! This guy thinks I am Donna?!

"Hold right there, mister! I am not Donna! That girl sits in the library with her minion red-headed girl is never seen around. So I don't know who told you I am Donna or what's your problem with her, but don't just go around making assumptions. Oh, and one more thing! Donna has green eyes, mine are brown. And the name's Kim." While I drabbled the guy in front of me looked bored but as soon as he heard my name his eyes sparkled. Ewww, did I just said sparkle?! His hard face softened and he slowly smiled at me. Weird, his smile looks familiar.

"Kim?! Kim Crawford?!"

"Well, I don't know another girl who goes by that name. Yeah, that Kim! Who are you?!"

"You will find out soon enough!" Well, that was deffinitely weird. Eh, new guy, he will learn his way around here.

As I head towards Chemistry I see that brown-haired hot guy I just encountered head in the same direction.

"Hey! Wait! Do you have Chemistry?" Oh, God! I usually walk alone to Chem and now I am yelling after a hot guy to wait for me?! What's wrong with me?! Well, I got to admit. He looks really good, but I just went through a breakup. I am not in the mood of looking for another guy, but this one is quite different. We don't have rocker dudes around here and he is. Wearing a black T-shirt with a howling white wolf on it and under the words: "Wild Rock" and a black hoodie that looks really good on him put together with a pair of black washed jeans and black Converse. Well, we kinda match!

"Yes, and I suppose you have Chem too." I just put out my tongue and walk alongside him. I feel comfortable with him. I see him take a quick glance at me and whisper to himself: "Damn, she changed for the better!" I just smirk and continue walking without saying a word.

He lets me to enter first and of course the teacher has already started the lesson. Out of impulse I grab this mysterious guy's hand and pull him to the back of the lab and get him to sit with me. In front of me sits Sunny and she turns a little and her eyes widen. Before she can say anything the teacher, as always, stops in the middle of teaching and starts the attendance.

"Harry Alister! Samantha Bane! Courtney Brook! Kimberley Crawford! … Milton Krupnick!... SunShine Jonas! (A/N: That's Sunny)... Jerome Martinez!... Brian Wolfe!"

I notice that she never said the name of the boy next to me, but the teacher quickly turns the page and says: "Jackson Brewer! Welcome back, lad!"

What?! I turn my head towards my lab partner who apparently is the same Jack I talk with everyday. He just winks and me and signals me to pay attention. Yeah, like that's going to happen. It's going to be a long hour before I get to talk to him. Right now I'm too shocked to even tear my eyes of his smug face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the final chapter. Tomorrow I am going to post the epilogue. Thank you for taking your time to read this story and thank you for the reviews, no matter how few they are. Enjoy reading, you guys!**

Jack's POV

I got quite a reaction from Kim, but now the whole class is staring at me. I know everybody in this room with a few exceptions. I remember the last time this faces stared at me; normally I would slowly slide down the chair and try to hide myself underneath the table, but now I smirk and throw a wink at Sunny. She has her mouth open in surprise and is trying to comprehend how could I be back after all that has happened. Yeah, I know what she thinks only by her face. It's a trick she taught me in 5th grade. What a horrible past I have!

From the corner of my eye I quickly look at Kim and she stopped staring at me and now is just frozen in her seat. I'm not sure how should I feel about her reaction, but I guess there is nothing to worry about. She's sitting next to the guy who left without a word and then continued talking to her only through a phone and never agreed to use the WebCam. I see a slight blush on her cheecks and I can't help wondering why is she like that? I never saw Kim blush before, only get red with anger. I was so stupid to think Kim was that bleached blonde Donna. Now that I look closely I can see how Kim's hair is more wavy than Donna's and she has a few darker highlights. Her skin is flawless and milky like and her eyelashes touch her cheeckbones when she blinks.

"Mr. Brewer! Instead of gawking at your side-lady, you'd better pay attention to this formula!" I am snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher's annoying voice. I feel my cheecks heating up a bit, but no one makes me embarassed.

"Well, what can I say?! She's more beautiful than that formula!" I say this while looking directly into Kim's eyes and she starts giggling uncontrolably. That's a habbit of hers. When she is embarassed she starts giggling and you never know when she will stop. I softly smile at her and she ruffles my hair like she used to do when we were kids. Old habits die hard I see. Well, deffinitely no talking for another 10 minutes, but at least I got a reaction out of Frozen-Kim.

10 minutes later

Finally the bell rings and breaks me out of my daydream. After Kim and I stuff our books in our bags we get up. I can't believe how much she changed. She became really beautiful and hot. I am almost sure that she is now the School's Queen.

"Jack, coming?"I look up and see Kim already at the door. I quickly get next to her getting ready for the longest round of questioning.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming back?! You changed so much since 6th grade and now I feel sorry for not recognising my own best friend. Jack, I don't even know what to feel like now. You came back here without knowing how this school changed, you take me for Donna, I bet you mistook Sunny for Erica and now you make me laugh and make me act like you've never left. I don't know how to cope with this, Jack!" She looks straight at me and I know I made a mistake not telling her about my arrival, but I thought she was going to be surprised, not mad.

"Kim, I changed, you've changed. I never asked about school because I thought you were cheerful on the phone just to cover up what you've been through everyday. I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you openly about everything, but now I'm here and I'm going to tell you everything you want to know and now I am really curious how the hell did you manage overthrow Donna and her clique."

Kim smirked and put her hand on her hip, while leaning on the wall behind her. She is so much more confident than I remember and she doesn't seem to be shy at all. This girl is deffinitely the Kim I knew while we were alone.

"Ok, let's go outside. There's a place where we can ditch, if you want to." Kim?! Ditching?! Hell yeah!

"Let's go!"

We make our way through the school doors and run behind the football field where there is a little garden. It's an amazing place for ditching and teachers usually don't care about this kind of stuff. If you are not at school they mark you as absent, but the next class you have with your teacher he will motivate your absence. It's simple.

I take off my backpack and lie down on the grass. Kim does the same and we both look at the sky.

"Remember when we used to do this in the park behind your house?" Those moments with Kim were the best. Sunny, Kim and I hung around with each other a lot, but Kim and I had a special connection and sometimes we escaped the world by going to the little secluded park behind her house. She smiles and turns on her side with her jaw resting in her palm while sitting up on her elbow. I put my hand behind my head and close my eyes. It is really peaceful. I feel Kim taking a lock of my hair and playing with it. I slowly open my eyes and see her smirking.

"Who knew you would ever let your hair grow out to shoulder-length?! Who knew you would turn out to look like a bad boy?" She laughed wholeheartedly and then softly smiles down at me. I take her hand and look at her wrist. There lies the bracelet I gave her on her 11th birthday: a leather bracelet with her name on the front and inside it writes "Jack's BFF".

"How come you are still wearing it?" Again she smirks... Honestly, how many times does this girl smirk?!... and pulls down my T-shirt collar and takes out my lather necklace with a silver ring on it. It was a gift from Kim on my 12th birthday and it says: "The One Ring". It's a Lord of The Rings reference and I must say, I never thought Kim would remember she gave it to me.

"Well, I am weating because of the same reason you wear this!" she said while playing with the necklace. I suddenly sit up and put my arms on my knees. I look at her and she has a confused expresion on her face and she sits up, too. We look at each other and I mean really look at each other. She is beautiful with that blonde hair and beautiful doe eyes, small nose, rosy lips. She has little make-up. I look back at her eyes and I see the happiness in them.

Kim's POV

Lying on the grass with Jack was comfortable and really brought back memories since we were kids. Now I truly look at him and I see how much he has grown: his face is more angular, his features sharpened, he let his hair longer and suits him really well, those brown eyes that sometimes seem green have no longer that scarred look, they now sparkle with happiness. We make eye contact and we shift closer to each other. He leans in just barely but I already know he wants to kiss me. I don't know how to feel about this. I just went through a breakup, I recovered one of my best friends and I fell for him in less than a day. I don't want to be hurt again and I know Jack will do anything to keep me safe. Finally, I give in.

I press my lips to his and I feel him take a deep breath through his nose then he adds some more pressure to the kiss. I slowly bring my hand to his neck to keep him to my lips and I feel his hand gripping my waist tight. At first, the kiss is slow, just capturing each others lips and then it grows more passionate. He pulls me closer and I tangle my hands in his hair while he asks for permission with his tongue. Again I give in and gently moan, encouraging him. I pull him over me, lying down on the grass. The kiss is now mind-blowing. Our teeth clash but we don't care, one of my hands is craddling his neck while the other is on his hip, Jack supports himself over me with one elbow while his other hand is gripping one of my belt loops.

Jack slows down with the kiss and breaks the kiss with one last peck. We look at each other, both our cheecks flushed and smiling widely. I throw my hands around his neck and crush him to me, both of us laughing. I had never felt more alive. Jack rolls himself from me and brings my head to his chest.

"I wasn't planning that at all!" He said shyly. I turned my head so I could face him and pecked his cheeck.

"I don't mind what happened. But I am not ready for a relationship just yet." He nodds understandingly and hugs me closer to him.

"Kim, can you please tell me what happened after I left?" Jack's voice was trembling and his heart started beating faster. I suppose he doesn't like talking about his past just as much as I don't like talking about mine. I get up and sit cross-legged with my knees touching his thigh.

"It's a long story, so be prepared." He nodds, takes of his hoodie and makes a pillow out of it. I laugh at his antics and I can sense my eyes watching his arms. Wow, this boy works out a lot. Back to reality, Kim! Jack turns on his side and watches me, urging me to start the "story".

"Well, you know how you ran away that day. After you got out of school I could not take Donna's comments anymore so I snapped. I really did snap..."

Flashback

"Donna, how can you be so mean? How can you treat someone who never did anything wrong to you in this way? You're a fake and you know it!" By the time I finished yelling at her half of the school gathered around us. I go to admit, I felt good.

Donna just scoffed and made a move to turn away. Then, Sunny stepped in.

"Oh, no, you don't! Jack, Kim and I never did anything to you! Tomorrow you are going to publicly apologise the three of us and stop being such a bitch!" Okay, that was harsh, but true. At 12 years old is not quite good to call someone a bitch, but Donna was the deffinition of it. And if somebody was not afraid to speak up, that is Sunny.

"Like hell I will! Tomorrow, you will stand so low in this school that you will have to eat near the trashcans. In the courtyard." Then she stomped away. The people who watched the whole thing knew that Sunny and I were right. Erica Donna's clone came forward and said to me in a hushed tone: "RainCloud, Crawfish! You will regret saying these things!" When I was getting ready to shut her mouth with a punch, Chelsea, one of Donna's minions stepped in:

"Erica, Sunny, that's her name, and Kim are right! They did nothing to deserve us being so mean to them." Brian and Andrew came into the picture and dragged Erica away from the scandal that was about to erupt.

"Chelsea, let's go!" Donna said from some distace. Chelsea looked around and then came to me and said: "We need to talk! I'll call you tonight!" and then went after Donna and Erica.

End of Flashback

"The crowd spread and Sunny and I remained in the middle of the courtyard. I couldn't skip school that day because we had improtant tests, but I was worried sick for you, Jack! I knew you needed some space and I gave it to you. That night I came to your house, but nobody answered, as I told you before. At about 11 o'clock that night, my phone rang. It was Chelsea."

Flashback

"Kim, this is Chelsea! I totally agree with you and I want to help overthrow Donna and Erica. And I think I know how!"

"I'm listening, Chelsea!" I was against bullying because I know how it is, but Donna diserved what was about to come.

"I have a few videos of Donna and Erica chatting about everyone in our class, including Brian and Andrew! Those two girls talk trash about everyone. I want to make them public and that will deffinitely put Donna and Erica in their place!" At first I didn't really like the idea because it was very mean, but I knew that we had to do this because we had no other way.

End of Flashback

"Chelsea sent the videos to Sunny who merged them into one video then the next day we post it on the school's website under an anonimous sourse. In about a week, Sunny and I got rid of our glasses and I got rid of my braces and the two of us bought a new wardrobe. After two weeks since you left the whole school felt for us and started acting nice. Our grade was finally starting to stick together and unite. Donna and Erica were pushed away from every group, so they had no other friends. When Highschool started, Chelsea started hanging out with the Mathematics Club kids and turned out to be a genius in Math. Brian and Andrew got in the football team and now Andrew is the captain of the team and Brian is the quarterback. Everyone is quite happy now and the people around here are strong and united."

Jack's POV

After Kim told me what happened around here I sat up, but there are still a few gaps to be filled.

"Kim, what happened to Donna and Erica now?" Kim shrugged and explained.

"Well, Donna and Brian started going out in 8th grade, but on that summer Brian broke up with her because she tried to cotrol him. Erica was a shadow of those two which annoyed Brian even more so that was another reason why Brian broke up with Donna. In that summer, there was a dance off/singing competition. Donna and Erica were not allowed to compete because they mistreated everybody who they were supposed to be with in the team. Jerry and Milton were actually the ones to forbid them to enter. Then, these two guys came up to me and Sunny, whom we were already well-seen, and asked us if we wanted to be part of their team Sunny dancing and me singing. We agreed and that's how the four of us came to be." I remember Kim telling me in the summer before highschool started that she had won a dance/singing competition and she became friends with Jerry and Milton, but now it's a totally different thing seeing her how much she changed and how she changed this school for the better.

"But you still didn't answer! Where are Donna and Erica now?" Kim lowers her head and a little bit of regret shows on her head.

"They have nobody to hang out with so every break they stay in the library." Well, now I know exactly where we have to go since the bell already rang for break. I quickly gather my stuff, hoist Kim onto her feet and tell her to come with me two talk with those two.

When we enter the library Kim tells the librarian where we are going and grabbs my hand guiding me through bookshelves. Eventually we make it to a bright corner of the library where two girls sit talking in a hushed tone. I can see their profiles and I am amazed how much they have changed over the years those two: they no longer have designer clothes and no longer dress like sluts, yet there are still signs of bitterness on their faces.

"Ahem!" that was Kim catching their attention. The two turn their heads to us and their eyes widen.

"Well, well, well! Look who's here! Miss Perfect! Came to mess with us again and show off your Mr. Perfect! By the way, are you new around here and That (pointing at Kim) already called dibbs on you?!" Said Donna getting up from her seat. I smirked and made a sign to Kim to settle down.

"She didn't do anything to make me hang out with her. I just came here two see what happened to the once School's Queen. Apparently she stays now where I have been." Erica, who didn't say a word, looks me up and down and a look of recognition shows on her face.

"Donna, wait! Look at him! And I mean REALLY look at him!" Donna comes closer to me and squints her eyes at me. Looking between me and Kim she seems to have figured out who I am.

"Oh. My. God.! Jack Brewer is back! An older and hotter version of him, at least. Well, apparently our words did you good, Jackie!" Bleah, how I hate the nickname.

"Yeah, right! I'm here now to see you struggling with social life just as much as I did because of you. Everytime you will see me in the halls you will compare yourselves to Kim and I. Who we are now is thanks to you. Yep, thank you for teaching us how to stand up to ourselves. Now, please do continue your little conversation." Erica and Donna are now motionless and I can tell Kim is pittying them, but she knows I am right.

We exit the library and go to our next class hand in hand knowing someday we will be together for real. We know each other the best and now we have true friends and we changed this school for the better. Everything is perfect and I hope it stays that way.


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Yeah, well, tomorrow turned out to be more than a year later. I thought I updated the story and then just disappeared from Fanfiction. So sorry about that. But for those who still remember the story and for the ones who just stumbled upon this story, I say " I am so sorry", respectively "Welcome to the Epilogue". So, to all of you, enjoy the last piece of this story.**

**And remember: PEOPLE CHANGE, BULLYING CAN BE STOPPED!**

No One's POV

Graduation day

The seniors of Seaford High were dressed in graduation robes with caps in their arms some chatting and some shedding tears, mostly girls. Jack and Kim's class were wearing red robes while the others were shades of blue and purple. Kim and Jack's class was the top class of Seaford High, but the people were also the nicest in the whole school. In a corner, Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Sunny and, yes, Chelsea were talking excited to start their summer vacation before going to college.

Donna and Erica were talking and stole a few glances towards the other group and they had sad faces. Neither of them felt super excited for the summer without worries. Their highschool years were not exactly hell, but not heaven either. The knew what they did in the past was wrong and for the past two years they tried to fix it and although they started integrating with the other students, they could not quite reach the place they started from. No one forgot how painful was to have these two girls on top of the popularity scale and no one wanted to go through that again. People somehow evetually accepted them and stopped isolating Donna and Erica, but they were conscious that they were not fully welcomed back. But as it was the last day of them all being together, no one paid too much attention to who was supposed to be "out" and who "in".

Everybody took pictures tih everybody, friends crying and saying goodbye and hugging. The diplomas were all given and everyone was just hanging around for one last feel of highschoolness.

Donna and Erica agreed to something earlier in the year, that they would do a public appology at the graduation just because it felt like the right thing to do and as they matured they realised how bad bullying can be. So they made their way towards the stage without attracting any attention and asked for a microphone. Donna stepped up and cleated her throat catching everyone's attention.

"I don't expect for all of you to give a crap about what ;m about to say, but I think that it would do you good to listen." Now all the graduates were looking at her with uncertainty written all over their faces. Erica was standing behind Donna with her hands clenched together and her hand in the ground with only the eyes roaming over the crowd.

"As I never got to say this because I never had the courage, I want to make a public appology. I am sorry for everything that I did since I was 12 until now, I am sorry for calling everbody names and for acting like I was the best. Truth be told, I am not. And if you asked 4 years ago if I would be up here applogising, I would've said that you were all nuts." Donna continued. She tried to smile, but tears filled her eyes. With her voice slightly cracking she said:

"I especially want to appologise to 3 people: Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer, SunShine Jonas I am terribly sorry for what I've put you through in the past. You three had a bond that I never had with anyone, my so called friends were just following me around because, as SunShine had put it a few years ago, I was a bitch. I know I don't deserve your forgivness and I don't want you * a few gasps from the crowd* to forgive me. I just want you to know that I realised my mistakes and what I did has no excuse. You three are the best people that I ever met and thank you for putting me in my place. As for you, Jack, I have to tell something in front of everybody: I only bullied you because I liked you and I know you were crushing on Kim, and as a stupid 12-year-old, I just tormented you. When you left, I knew it was my fault, but I only admitted it to myself years later. So, yes, I did all those nasty things because of a cursh and because I didn't know any better. That's all that I can say, Erica here turned out to be a true friend, she stuck with me although I always treated her awfully, too. I can never thank you enough Erica for being there for me. And she also wants to share something." Now fully crying from relief, Donna handed the mic to Erica. She took in her shaking hands and with her eyes closed she started:

"I also need to appologise to everyone for the same things that Donna said, but I have to ass that I am sorry for never having the courage to confront any of you and for never standing up for Donna. I know you threw us in the same pot and I am glad you did because we became better people and isloating us, although I know that it was not Kim's wish that got us there, you made us see that we can be good friends to each other. That's all that I can say."

She turned off the mic and set it on a stool which was on the stage and then hand in hand Donna and Erica desended the steps. Everyone just talked among themselves about the two speeches and some even smiled at them, but no one except Kim, Jack and Sunny made their way towards them.

"Donna, thank you for appologising and for saying what was on your mind. So can we part without any hard-feelings?" Sunny asked with her arms spread open. Donna and Erica exchanged a quick look and lounched themselves into Sunny's arms. Jack and Kim stood hand in hand besides them smiling. After letting go of Sunny Donna turned to Jack. She had her eyes cast low and didn't meet his gaze.

"I think you are the strongest person that I've ever met and I wish I acted differently so we could have been friends all these years." Jack just nodded gently touched her shoulder. Then Kim stepped in: "Donna, thank you for this. I never thought that something like this could come from you, but I got to say, I'm pleased. You know we can't just forgive you, but I say we part on good terms and maybe later on we will meet each other again and have a fresh start, Until then, have a nice life! And Erica, you too. Turnedout you too are decent people once you got over your selfishness."

Erica and Donna just smiled and headed towards the highschool's gates ready to let go of their highschool lives. Sunny just smiled her brightest smile and shrugged then ran to where Jerry sat and jumped into his arms. Jack and Kim laughed went into the parking lot getting into his car. Before getting in they stripped off their graduation robes and waved to their ex-classmates.

When Jack started the engine, Kim placed her hand on his shoulder not saying a word, just touching him. He smiled lovingly at her and kissed the back of her palm. They started officialy dating just a year ago and enjoyed each other's company the best they could. Both changed substantially since Jack came back. They realised they had even more things in common than they did before, for example their love for rock music and music festivals and all that involved adrenaline and adventure. As looks, Jack turned into a handsome almost 19-year-old guy with a strong jaw and beautiful bouncy hair (as he oftenly put it just to make Kim laugh) with warm brown-greenish eyes and full-lips and an awesome body that Kim just couldn't keep her hands off. He always wears a bandana tied around his wrist and mostly black clothes that just scream "rocker". Also he got a few Celtic designed tattoos on his arms which made him appear as a bad-boy even more. As for her, she cut her hair a while back and now she proudly carried a beautiful blonde shoulder-length with red streaks hair, melted chocolate eyes and a button nose along with "kissable" lips as Jack described them to her. She was skinny, always wearing tight-fitting clothes (usually a top with skinny ripped jeans and sneakers) that revealed a tiny bit of muscle.

Now they were heading straight towards Miami, the city they were going to start college in and the city that will become their home.

They no longer are the scared 12-year-olds, they no longer care what people think of them, they are together facing good and bad and that's all that matters to them. They are people who changed, but who stayed and will stay friends forver. Of course, friendship is just the base, because what they share is more than an ordinary friendship, more than an ordinary relationship, more than an ordinary marriage.


End file.
